09-05-2012 - Car Ding Calls
Date: September 5th, 2012 Title: Car Ding Calls Episode Number: 1 Length: 20:22 Page Editor: Happy Dude This is the very first episode of The Snow Plow Show . It's theme is car ding calls. Old car ding calls are played, as well as new ones. Summary 00:00 RBCP Introduction 00:37 Stephanie in Massachusetts Car Ding. Roy thinks Stephanie is cute so left his number, Roy tries to set up a date but Stephanie isn't interested. 03:04 Terry Car Ding - Roy died in a car accident 2 years ago and his "daughter" isn't happy about getting a Car Ding call for Roy. 03:50 Dan Car Ding University of Missouri - Dan and his wife are driving to a restaurant when Roy calls about a series of Rube Goldberg coincidences. Roy tripped down the stairs when leaving his house and hit a skateboard, a car flipped over,and a tree branch hit a bike rider. Roy is very relieved and appreciative after Dan's Wife says she doesn't hold him responsible. In the final seconds of the call one guy says "Stay off the crack". 06:53 You left a note on my car. Roy confuses a man about who dinged who? Roy is from Washington but is visiting Toronto and doesn't understand if this is a Canadian scam, he doesn't understand. 09:12 Messages from PLA Video viewers. New Jersey man will be leaving Car Ding Notes. A girl has found the car ding number Utah man checking the car ding number still works. 10:05 Roy talks about leaving the right number for car dings, and is not sure if he is getting burnt out with the car ding pranks. 10:44 Bob Car Ding 'incident' "Roy your phone number is from out in Seattle! It's part of your joke thing you guys do, and no I'm not buying it, so take me off your radio" says Bob. as he hangs up Roy feels apologetic for making Bob sound mad and calls back. "The police have a report on you down there so stay away/come to New Jersey" " I would do it" says Bob. Leaving Roy unsure and confused. 12:04 "My cousin is a state trooper!" I saw the dent in the truck Roy and I'm a cop. Roy acts childish saying things like "tee-hee" and "I giggled tons". "Don't expect to get special treatment because of what you do for a living"" Roy calls him out that he is a scam artist who changes his story about who is the cop. 14:10 Brandon Car Ding. Roy is a representative from State Farm Insurance who is trying to see who he trying "to do insurance fraud". Roy now has recorded evidence that Brandon is trying to commit fraud. Brandon will file harassment charges against Roy Gerbil. Roy tells Brandon that he is from the radio station and Brandon's mother set him up. 18:05 RBCP Talks about The phone Show is now dead but is being replaced by "The Snow Plow Show" 18:55 END SONG: Rappy McRapperson - Speedos and an Abraham Lincoln Hat Quotes 05:57 "This is where it starts gettin' crazy." 06:52 "Stay off the crack" 15:36 "He's a fuckin' insurance motherfucker" "-I don't appreciate being referred to as a motherfucker" 16:59 "Gerbeil Gerbeil Write that down" 17:07 "This Is Retarded" 17:29 "Do-what?" "-I knew you where going to say "Do-what"" 17:41 "For reals" "For realsies" Category:Snow Plow Show